The objectives of this study are 1) to compare absorption of cyclosporine (CSA) with and without coadministration of TPGS-vitamin E in children with Roux-en-y anastomoses constructed before or at the time of liver transplantation; and 2) to assess the efficacy and safety of chronic TPGS coadministration with CSA as a means of lowering the required CSA dose in liver-transplanted children.